Hell in Cabin 15
by Corentin
Summary: What do you do when you're made to live in the same cabin as a guy you can't stand?  Particularly when that weeks begins with him catching you in a... compromising position?  Well, in Temari's case, you beat him to a pulp.  Rated T FOR A REASON! One-shot.


**WARNING:This story is T rated FOR A REASON. It involves situtations NOT for the young. If you are underage or of a sensetive nature at all, TURN BACK NOW.**

**The rest of you can come on in.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Naruto. Although if I did, it would be a whole lot better. At least, I like to think so.  
**

* * *

**Hell In Cabin #15**

_I have so many expectations for this week. I'm going to have fun, go swimming, water ski, become closer to Tenten, and, best of all, get details about how she and Neji got together. This is going to be great!_

Temari groaned. This was _not_ what she driven ten hours for. After getting up at six o'clock in New York City, they'd driven until six that night, getting in at the campground in Northern New York, only to realize that there was going to be a problem. A very simple problem, one they should have foreseen. They had booked only two cabins, with one bed each. And with Neji and Tenten's relationship at a... new level, there was no way they were going to sleep apart. Which left Temari with...

"Shikamaru? Are you kidding me?" It wasn't that she didn't like Shikamaru. He was a good guy, a good friend, and recently, a good potential boyfriend, but her was _not_ neat (Ino referred to his room as The Black Hole), not very sensitive to personal privacy (he didn't see the point), and, most importantly, a guy. A guy. Temari had no intentions of losing her virginity before she married, how the heck was she going to survive a **week** of a guy sleeping in the same bed as her. Though she was fairly confident in her self-control, even Shikamaru, the lazy butt of all eternity, had hormones, and, like any guy, was wont to act upon them. Not that she would mind sleeping with him, heaven knew he was sexy enough, but...she was getting distracted, wasn't she?

"_Pull yourself together_," she thought, shaking her head. "_You'll just have to deal with it._" Realizing that she was alone, Neji and Tenten already having departed for their cabin, and Shikamaru gone to who knows where. Picking up her bags, she walked resignedly towards her doom, also known as Cabin #15. Looking around, she nodded slightly. It would be a fairly comfortable doom, anyway. One large bed, another room which promised to be a kitchen, a table, and plenty of space on the floor. Good. The Nara could (and would) sleep there. Satisfied that it would be at least bearable, Temari set down her bags, unzipping one of them to get a fresh shirt. Laying it out on the bed, she closed the door, and, with one swift motion, ripped her old shirt over her head. Then the strangest thing happened. She was facing the doorway, and, before her shirt came off, there was nobody there. However, as soon as the cloth obstruction to her sight had been removed, she found herself staring at Nara Shikamaru. Standing in the doorway, calming sipping a cup of what appeared to be hot chocolate. Eyebrows slightly raised, with no other sign of discomfort or embarrassment, he stared back at her, as she stood in front of him...slightly less clothed than usual.

"_All right, in bra. Shikamaru Nara is staring at me, as I am wearing nothing more than pants and a bra_," Temari admitted to herself. And then she stepped foreward, smacking Shikamaru across the temple so hard that he was propelled backward into the kitchen, his hot chocolate splattering everywhere. It covered the floor, the pieces of his mug, but mostly Shikamaru himself. Temari stood over him, still half-nude, yelling. It took Shikamaru a few seconds to recover enough that he could hear what she was saying.

"... you boor! Have you never heard of common courtesy? Or if its to much trouble to alert me to your presence, at least have the decency to be slightly embarrassed!" She stood, glaring at him, and Shikamaru felt annoyance rising in him, causing his next words to slip out, which was not at all the best thing for him.

"Nice bra. You do know you're cleaning up the hot chocolate, right?"

Neji and Tenten broke their embrace, listening to the crashes, yells, and war cries issuing from Cabin #15. Neji grinned.

"Well, this is a good start. Ten bucks says Temari breaks first." Tenten smiled ferally.

"You're on. No hurry up and kiss me, or you aren't getting any tonight."

"Any what?" Neji feigned ignorance.

"Any supper, sex, desert, fun, or corn. Now shut up and kiss me." The two of them began where they had left off, rolling aound on the bed.

* * *

Three hours later, Temari had calmed down enough to return to the campsite, having left for a long walk. When she returned, she found Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru sitting around a blazing fire. Roasting sausages. And, (besides the black eye, three bruises, and eight bandages), Shikamaru showed no sign of remorse or repentance. None. Which earned him yet another bruise, and having his sausage stolen by Temari. As they sat there, Shikamaru sitting with his new tube steak roasting, Tenten, Neji, and Temari eating theirs with gusto, there was a definite air of tension about the campfire. Most notably between Shikamaru and Temari, but some between Neji and Shikamaru, who apparently had disagreed about the correct response to Temari's anger, which left Tenten feeling rather akin to a deer staring down an 18-wheeler. Nontheless, she tried to raise up a spirit of happiness which (she hoped) would make its way into the dark cloud of anger surrounding her friends. No dice.

* * *

Temari slammed the shower door in the camp's less-than-adequate showers, utterly and completely ticked off. She'd been looking foreward to this trip, but then stupid Neji and stupid Tenten just **had** to start having sex. No, mustn't get angry at the best friend, she reminded herself. What was really making her mad was that stupid, lazy, idiotic Shikamaru Nara. He'd found her ina state of undress, and without his usual chivalry, and ogled her, and then not even bothered to so much as apologize. Temari, gathering up her things, stomped outside, only to find... that it was raining. Not just a light drizzle, an honest-to-God downpour. Cursing under her breath, she prepared herself, and began to run down the hill. About halfway down, however, she felt her center of gravity shift and-_Oh Crap._-she was slipping and falling, and hit the earth with a thump that sent shock waves of pain up her spine. That was the last straw. Temari broke down, starting to cry, her tears mingling with the rain pounding on her face. This week was supposed to have been perfect, and now... it was hell. Hell in Cabin #15. She lay this way for several momments, and then...

"Oi! Troublesome woman, are you going to lie there all night?" She quickly wiped the tears off of her face, and looked at the black-haired man standing down the hill from her.

"What's it to you, lazy ass? You wouldn't care if I threw myself into the river right now!" As much as she tried, she couldn't keep the sob out of her voice.

"Look, Temari, I'm sorry, its just that-"

"No, you aren't sorry! You saw more of me than anyone has ever seen earlier, and you don't even care enough to say sorry! Just, just go away!" She shut her eyes, and, hearing no responding voice, began to cry again. _It's true. He really doesn't care._ And then, the ground next to her let out a soft noise as Shikamaru sat down next to her, drying her tears, more gently than she thought was possible for a man with hands like his, rough and careworn. He touched her so softly, it was almost like a butterfly had landed on her face. She opened her eyes, and stared into his, opening her mouth to speak.

"Wh-why?"

"I am sorry, Temari," he said. Temari blinked, the world wavering before her eyes. "I was just... well, do you have any idea how emberassing it would be to apologize to a woman for catching her in her bra when there are two other people around. Of course, they found out anyway, but... I couldn't say anything with them around." Temari's tears were drying, her face becoming drier and drier as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Then... you were embarrassed? You, Shikamaru Nara, were embarrassed. Why?" Shikamaru lowered his eyes.

"Well... Its not that I don't want to see you like... that, it's just that... I wanted it to be different." Temari's mouth formed a tiny "O"of surprise.

"Did you just tell me you want to have sex with me?"

"Um... yeah."

"Is it just my body, or is it something else?" Shikamaru, yes, _the_ Shikamaru Nara blushed, his next words almost a whisper.

"No... I love you, Temari." Temari's jaw dropped. She was rendered incapable of saying anything. The man who, moments ago, she had thought of as the most insensitive lump ever, had just told her that he loved her. That he **loved** her. She opened her mouth, but he spoke again.

"Don't tell me that you love me back, I know you don't. I just... needed to tell you." He rose, starting to leave, but Temari reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I may not love you now, it's far to soon to tell. So I may not love you with an all consuming fire." A grin, slowly but surely, appeared on her face. "But I sure as hell can try."

And the two of them embraced. Kissing, long and chaste, in the downpour, lit only by the light from the windows of Neji and Tenten's cabin.

_No expectations. No demands. I've never been in a relationship before, and I never dreamed I would be in one with someone so unlike me. I don't know how long it will work for, or if it will work at all. But I'm going to check it out. This could be the worst or the best decision I've made in my life. I don't know. But I'm going to find out. New world, here I come._

_

* * *

_**I don't write very long oneshots, do I? Oh well. The next update won't be for a while, because we've ogt people staying at our house, _and_ school just started up... So... this had better tide you over for at least a week. Thanks, everybody!**

**Oh, and did I mention the little button down there and slightly to the right? You can review. Right?**

**Corentin**


End file.
